Resident Evil Los Angeles
by pta917
Summary: The NCIS team is going to fight a new threat
1. Chapter 1

**Author Notes: **Resident Evil and NCIS Los Angeles crossover it takes place after RE5.

Deeks arrived at the office with a cup of coffe in his hand and looked around to find some one.

'' we are waiting for you in the Ops room.''Hety said appearing behind him

''Yes, I was just...''Deeks didn't say anything else and went to meet the team

**Ops**

''Look who finally happeared. So Eriv what do we have today?''Callen said

''Victor Kruger, a 70 year old European weapons smuggler who has upgraded to bio weapons.'' Eric said showing a photo of the man on his screen ( . /_ ) he was having a meeting with some other people

''Look at that I think he could kick Deeks ass.'' Kensi said looking at Deeks with a smirk

''I agree.'' Sam said

''Alright Deeks and Kensi will find out what they can about his operation while me and Sam go find him.'' Callen said

**Streets (night)**

A truck was driving around when it stoped in the middle of the street. The driver got off the truck and opended the container from their hisses came out and in a second a group of five Likers that slaughtered the driver and started to attack the people on the streets.

**Author Notes: **Yes it was short but I will make more and please review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author Notes: **New chapter a Resident Evil character will appear to help with the BOW

**Ops**

The team entered the Ops room when they saw Hetty waiting

''Gentelman it happears the his already testing is Biological weapons. Eric show them''

''Yes, early this night a truck being driven by an unknown man releaced this creatures into the streets.'' Eric said showing them a video from a security camera

''Its looks like something from a movie.'' Deeks said looking at the image of a Licker

''Alright we will go take them out.'' Callen said

**Streets**

Callen, Sam, Kensi and Deeks drived to the place of the attack, when they arrived the streets were red with blood as soon as they arrived they ran over one of the Licker smashing him. Another Licker saw this and jumped on top of the car and sarted to stab its claws into the car.

''We better get out of the car.'' Deeks said

Grabing his gun Sam shoot several rounds into the Licker forcing it to retreat. They got out of the car and looked around.

''On your right.'' Callen yelled at Sam

The Licker shot his tongue at Sams arm and started to pull him, he fired at it but the Licker didn't stop till Callen fired three more and it finally died.

''Thanks.'' Sam said uncoiling the Licker tongue out of his arm

While Callen and Sam killed that one Licker Deeks was looking for survivers but he found another Licker eating inside a car, it fired its tongue at him and started to pull not being able to use his gun Deeks grabed a peace of glass and stabed it repetitively into its head.

Kensi was searching when a Licker jumped on top of her, as she fell to the floor her gun fell out of her reach, using her arms she was able to keep the Lickers mouth away but this strugle attracted the other Licker

''Help.''Kensi yelled has she saw a car approching her

The driver of the car jumped out of the car driving it into the approaching Licker killing it, he then raised his gun and fired to shots that impacted with the final Lickers head, letting out a final roar it fell on top of Kensi dead.

''Thanks.'' Kensi said has the man helped her up

''Just doing my job.''

As they talked the rest of the team arrived

''Who are you?'' Callen asked with a suspicious look on his face

''I'm Chris Redfielld and I work for the BSAA.'' the man said

Mean while a man on a rooftop looked at them.

''The test was a success and Chirs Redfield has arrived.'' the man said to a phone.

**Author Notes: **Chris has arrived and things are going to get serious.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Notes: **New chapter and I didn't say it before but I don't own anything

**Ops**

The Team entered the Ops room wih Chris so they could talk to Hetty.

''Good job gentelman.'' Hetty said

''You didn't tell us that the BSAA was going to take over the case.''

''I didn't know and they are not going to take over the case they just sent us this agent to help.''

''So Chris how can you help us?''Callen asked him

''I have fought this things before and I can help you with them.''

Saying this Chris gave Eric a flashdrive and tould him to open the files on it.

''This for all that the BSAA knows are the BOW that Victor Kruger has.'' Chris said showing them the files on the computer that saib: Licker, Hunter, Leechs, Las Plagas, Adjule, Neptune.

''From now on you will be working with . And and have found one of Victors workers David Williams I suggest that and go and take him in '' Hetty said

**Streets (day, near a coffe shop)**

Callen and Sam were on their car waiting for David.

''I are waiting for two hours and nothing.'' Sam said

''Look his talking on his cell phone.'' Callen said

After the phone call David got out of the coffe shop.

''Lets go.''

They started following him, but David sensed them and went into an ally. They followed him till they were in a dead end

''Who are you.'' David asked

''We're Federal Agents and we want to talk to you.'' Callen said

Hearing those words David grabed a gun from his back pocket, he prepared to fire but Sam was quicker and fired a shot into his shoulder making him drop his gun.

''I didn't want to do that but you gave me no choice.''

David looked back at them and from his mouth appeared four mandibles and he thew him self at Sam thrying to bit him.

''G, you could help me.'' Sam said has he tryed to take David off of him

Callen raised his gun and fired a shot into Davids gut, but this didn't kill him just made him angryer so he shot him right between the eyes killing him.

''This is the second time I have to save you.'' Callen said has Sam got back up

''What now'' Sam said

''We need to see if they found anything

**Author Notes: **Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Author Notes: **New chapter, I don't own anything and some one is going to get hurt

**Ops**

Sam and Callen were in Ops studying the files when Chris, Kensi and Deeks entered the building, they walked down the stairs and saw Chris and Kensi helping Deeks.

''What happened?'' Sam asked

''It was nothing.'' Deeks said

''We followed Victors vehicle wen a group of Majini and Adjule attacked us and one of them tazered Deeks.'' Chris said

**Beach (afternoon)**

An helicopter was flying to the beach carrying a big container and once it got to the water he droped it into the sea. The container opened and from the inside a Neptune came out that by instict swam to the beach and began to hunt.

**Ops**

''Guys something is happening on the beach.'' Eric said calling the team

''What'' Callen said

''A Neptune has been released.''

''We need a boat, some meat, weapons and Kensi.'' Chris said has he exited the building taking Kensi with him

**Beach**

After getting what he needed Chris and Kensi went after the Neptune and using the meat they attracted the shark farther away from the swimmers.

''So whats the plan?'' Kensi said grabing an assult rifle

''Shoot and don't get eaten.''

The shark swam at the boat taking several hits that just made him swim down for a few moments before it appeared a few metters from the boat.

''The bullets aren't working Chris.'' Kensi said as she shoot it

''I know.'' Chris said has he grabed and explosive

''What are you going to do with that?''

''I'm going to put this on the meat and give it to him.'' Chris said as he made a hole on the meat were he placed the explosive.

Chirs threw the meat into the water and it was almost instantly eaten by the shark that exploded into a million peaces.

''Did you call a helicopter.'' Kensi said looking up

''No, why?''

''So were did that one come from.''

''I think that was the helicopter that put the Neptune here.''

The Helicopter droped the two containers that it had into the water has three majini jumped into the boat.

''I will take what ever droped into the water and you take the majini.'' Chris said aiming jis rifle at the water.

Kensi started to fire, when from the water two Hunter α jumped into the boat, Chris opened fire making one fall to the water injured and killed the other one. Chris looked at Kensi who was shooting at the final majini but after a shoot to the head the majinis head exploded and a Cephalo came out.

It started to swing his blade at them throwing Kensi to the ground and almost stabing Chris who fell into the water. While on the water the hunter started to drag him under, he tried to get free so stabed its knife into the Hunters neck and sliced its throat.

''Are you ok.'' Kensi asked when Chris got into the boat

''Yeah its just a normal day.'' he said with a smirk

After the fight the helicopter flew away

''Sir Neptune-02 is dead and they are still alive.'' the man said to his phone

''Come back to base I have a new plane.'' Victor said from the other side of the call


	5. Chapter 5

**Author Notes:** New chapter, I don't own anything. The end begins

Chris and Kensi were on there way back to the shore when Kensi got a call from Callen.

''Callen me and Chris have already killed the Neptune but we where attacked by some majini and some Hunter but we toke care of that problem also.''

''Eric just found out were Victors base is me, Sam and Deeks are going to get you two and then we are going after him.'' Callen said

''So what did he sai?'' Chris asked

''We are going after Victor.'' Kensi responded

**Krugers Base (outside; Callens car)**

''I thought this place was abandoned.'' Deeks said

''So did I.'' Kensi said

''Does any one have a plan.'' Sam said looking at them all

''Yeah, every one grab a sniper rifle and come with me.'' Chris said

''Where are you going.'' Callen asked

''To that building it has a perfect angel to kill most of the guards.''

**Abondoned building**

The team prepared their rifles and looked out of the windows aiming at the guards.

''This reminds me of a video game.'' Deeks said trying to make some one laught

Ignoring him they started to fire killing the guards in a few minutes

''They are all gone what now'' Sam asked

''We go in you and Callen, Kensi and Deeks and me alone.'' Chris said

**Krugers Base (control center)**

Victor was looking at his cameras seeing his guards being killed when his right hand man entered the room

''Did you enjoy the helicopter ride? Because I have something else for you to do.'' Victor said

''Yes Sir.''

Victor led him to an empty room and raised his revolver at him.

''What are you doing Kruger.'' the man said shocked

''Don't worry my friend it wont be that bad, because in the end we all have to die for our cause.'' Victor said with a smile before opening a trapdoor that was under the mans feet.

The man got back up after the fall and felt the slime on the ground from that he knew were he was, in a few seconds we was covered in leeches that envolved him and ate his flesh leaving only a bloody skeleton that they used to make a structure for them selfs ( residentevil/images/1/13/Mimicry_ ).

**Author Notes: **Please Review


	6. Chapter 6

**Author Notes: **New chapter, I don't own anything

**Krugers base (interance)**

The team had entered the building when they were met with a final guard.

''Whats that?'' Kensi asked

''By the look of it ti's a Chainsaw Majini.'' Chris responded

The majini looked at them and having his hand he called a pack of Adjules and a group of majini to help him.

''Open fire.'' Calen shouted as he started to fire

They opened on them easily killing the majini and Adjule, but the Chainsaw Majini didn't go down so quick he started to swing is chainsaw around like he was crazy. Sam fired a shoot intto his leg grounding him and after he fired at his head ripping killing the Chainsaw Majini.

''Are you ok?'' Sam asked to the rest of the group

**Krugers base (inside; conference room)**

After a long walk and afew more dead majini the team arrived at a conference room, it had twelve chairs with a dead business man in each one.

''What do you think happened here.'' Deeks said

''I think it was a meating gone wrong.'' Callen said

As they looked around the room the big screen that was on the wall in front of the conference table activated.

''Hello gentelman.'' the man on the screen said

''Victor.'' Callen said not very surprized

''Yes. I'm going straight to the point if you stay here you will DIE and if my calculations are right your ''oficial'' welcome arrives...now.'' Victor said as the twelve dead man that were in the room got up and attacked.

The zombies charged them, one of the zombies there it self at Chris grabing his knife Chris stabbed his it into the zombies head and raising his gun he fired his gun at other two killing them.

**Control Center**

''Our subjets have arrive you can release L.01.'' Victor said into his phone

''Yes sir.'' the majini said opening a metal door that released the leech creature

**Author Notes: **Please review. I forgot someyhing so let me just say that the villian tge 70 year old Europian looks like Liquid Ocelot and the Leech creature looks like Mimicry Marcus.


	7. Chapter 7

**Author Notes: **New chapter I don't own anything

**Krugers Base (inside)**

After defeating the zombies, the team continued threw the hallways till they found something different.

''Whats that?'' Kensi asked

''I don't know.'' Chris said raising his gun

From a distance it looked human just covered with slime, but when it walked closer they saw what it was it was like a human made of leeches. Chirs fired a few shots into his face, the left part of the creatures face blew up and it fell back.

''Did you kill it?'' Sam asked

''I don't know.''

As they talked it got back they could see the skull within its head, the wound was quickly covered by more leeches. It opened its mouth and fired leeches at them.

''Remember if they bite you you are as good as dead.'' Chris said has he started firing

They started to fire at the army of leeches and the creature but it didn't stop them for long.

''We need something else.'' Callen said

''Wait I'm have something.'' Chris said has he graved a Incendiary Grenade

He threw it into the creature that after a few seconds exploded into fire killing every leeche that was part of it.

''Where did you get that?'' Sam asked

''I always bring one with in missions.''

''Hey, guys I found a door over there.'' Kensi said

They opened the door that led to a lab, it was small it had stretchers with people on them and containers with Hunters.

''Are they dead?'' Callen asked

''Yes.'' Kensi answered

While they were in there a majini happered with a rifle and started to fire.

''Take cover.''Chris yelled

They toke cover under a desk and tryed to find a plan.

''Any plan?'' Deeks asked

''Yeah. Chris do you have a Flash Greande?'' Callen asked

''Yes.'' Chris said giving it to Callen

Callen threw it at the Majini blinding him giving them the chance to fire back, after a few shots the majini started to swell and its upper body exploded revilling a Duvalia.

''Thats new.'' Deeks said as they started firing

''Hit its tail.'' Chis yelled

**Main test Arena**

''Sir they are arriving.'' a majini tould Kruger

''Good. I will be in the observation area and you will prepare the BOW and the other majini for them.'' Kruger said has he went to the observation area above the Arena.

**Author Notes: **Please review


	8. Chapter 8

**Author Notes: **New chapter please review

**Krugers Base (Main test Arena)**

After defeating the Duvalia the team arrived at the Arena.

''Whats this place?'' Deeks said looking at the huge arena

''It may be the place were they test the BOW.'' Chirs answered

''Yes my friend and you will be the test subjects.'' a voice from above said

Looking up they saw Victor in the.

''Give up Victor.'' Callen shouted

''No. It isn't that time yet. For now you and your team will help me with m tests.''

''We are not in the mood for tests. Chirs said raising his gun

''Your wasting your time this is bulet proof glass and you don't have a choice.''

''Theres a door over there with enough force we can bring it down.'' Sam said to the rest of the team

''And now lets begin the test with a simple pack of Hunters.'' Victor said as a door in the Arena opened releasing them

**Observation station**

''Are all of the BOW in position?'' Victor asked one of the majini

''Yes sir.'' he responded

''Wich ones are doing to be used?''

''The Lickers, Adjule and Hunters.''

''I see. Create three new leech creatures and use some of the new BOW that arrive yesterday.''

''Wich one sir?''

''How many do we have of those found in the Uroboros Laboratory in Africa''

''The Reapers Sir? Two''

''Yes, release one of them and two Regenerator. Looks like they have killed all the Hunters its time for the Licker.'' Victor said releasing the Lickers

''We have orders to release a Repear and two Regenerators NOW.'' the majini said into a communicator

**Arena**

''RUN, I've opended the door.'' Sam said as he fired at the Licker

The team ran out of the Arena and maid their way to the Observation Station. But in their way stood a group of majini equiped with stun rods.

**Observation Station**

''Sir they are coming.'' a majini tould Victor

''Are they? Release ALL of the BOW I wil prepared to destroi this base.'' Victor said

''Yes Sir.

**Author Notes: **Please review, it is almost over.


	9. Chapter 9

**Author Notes: **Final chapter

After the fight with the majini the team was seperated by the leech creatures so Chris had to go after Victor alone. He arrived in a warehouse with an helicopter and containers around a shirt less Victor and near the helicopter activating something.

''What are you doing Victor.''

''I'm preparing to destroi this place and you with it. What are you doing?'' Victor said with a grin

''I'm stoping you.''

"This is the greatest handgun ever made. The Colt Single Action Army. Six bullets... More than enough to kill anything that moves.'' Victor said raising and firing his revolver

Chris covered behind a crate and fired back and so did Victor both shoots taking out the others weapons. He looked around and saw Victor on top of a container chalenging him he climbed it and threw a punch that was grabed by Victor that punched him five times in the chest and a another in the face grounding Chris.

''Come on get up.'' Victor said kicking Chris several times

''You wont get away withs.''

''If you die I will be able to get away and then yes I will be able to get away with this.'' Victor said punching Chris in the face a few more times

Chris using his last strengts got back up and started to punch and kick Victor till the fell off the container and on to a crate. Victor got back up and jumped at Chris pointing a small knife at him.

''Lets end this.'' Victor said bring his knife down on Chris

But he grabed it and after a small struggle he was able to stab it into Victors leg.

''You lose Victor.'' Chris said kicking Victor for a final time

''Chris are you alright?'' Kensi said has she and the rest of the team entered the warehouse

''Yeah lets go.''

The team entered the helicopter has the surviving BOW ran after them. As they flew away Victor got back just to see Lickers looking at him.

''Looks like its my time. So be it.'' Victor said grabing his knife

In that moment the base exploded turning it into a mount of wreckage.

After just an hour a car arrived at the scene and a man in black came out, tha man walked up to a certain spot and took the wreckage out of the way reveling a dead Licker that he also took out of his way revealing Victor.

''I thought I couldhave trusted you with this Victor. the man said

''Yeah I know but I'm still alive aren't I Wesker.


End file.
